Ready Race Rescue/Quotes
---- *Lionel Lightspeed: "Science concurs that my race car is significantly faster than the speed of light." ---- *Willy Widewheels, Jr.: "My daddy always says, watch out for the wide wheels!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "There's my favorite cousin. Hi, Cheetah! Nice trophy, huh?" *The Cheetah: (takes a selfie with the trophy using Mayor Humdinger's phone) "Even nicer with this first place face." ---- *The Cheetah: "Nobody but me touches my cheating-- I mean, Cheetah mobile! No way I'm letting those nosy pups get near my ride." ---- *The Cheetah: "If you can't beat 'em..." *The Cheetah and Mayor Humdinger: "Cheat 'em!" ---- *The Whoosh: "Thanks, pup. You really know cars!" *Marshall: "Oh, I could never drive as fast as..." (slips on a puddle and gets sprayed by his hydro blaster) "I'm okay!" *The Whoosh: "I don't need an x-ray scanner to know you got a heart of a racer." *Marshall: "Wowee-wow-wow!" ---- *Lionel Lightspeed: "According to my calculations, I should be able to accelerate..." *Pups: "Now!" ---- *The Cheetah: "Time to add a sad song to your playlist. I call it, the Foggy Bottom Blues." ---- *Marshall: "Pit Crew Pups, get ready for action!" ---- *Marshall: "Sorry, pups, but The Whoosh can't drive his race car if he's injured. It's got a triple turbo super-charged power plant, interchangeable torsion bar suspension, and don't get me started on the high-performance braking system." *The Whoosh: "But you can drive it, Marshall!" *Marshall: "What?! Me?!" ---- *Marshall: "Let's do this!" ---- *The Cheetah: "This race is so easy. I can win it backwards!" ---- *The Cheetah: "This is my race! Get out of the way!" *Marshall: "If you say so." ---- *The Whoosh: "Marshall, I've got a very serious and important racing tip for you." *(Marshall gulps) *The Whoosh: "Smile, buddy!" (chuckles) "Racing's fun!" *Marshall: "I can definitely do that." ---- *The Cheetah: "Uh, why am I watching this? It's really boring, 'cause I'm not in it." ---- *Riff Rockenbock: "Up the tempo, down the tree." ---- *Marshall (after a mishap): "Hey! I won by a nose!" ---- *Rubble: "Rubble's really on the double!" ---- *Rocky: "Green means go, go, go!" ---- *Skye: "This puppy's ready to launch!" ---- *The Whoosh: "Just stay calm and steer steady." ---- *The Cheetah: "One dirty trick coming up, or should I say, muddy." ---- *Farmer Al: "Thanks, Marshall. You're a regular silo saver, and a me saver too." ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "With all these, ahem, borrowed parts, your race car will go even faster. Who would even dare try to challenge you?" *(He and The Cheetah do their evil laugh.) ---- *The Whoosh: "I think you're ready to learn my slide and glide move." *Marshall: "Wowee-wow-wow! The slide and glide is my favorite Whoosh maneuver!" *The Whoosh: "Okay. Start with a hard turn, a little brake, straighten it out, and then go full throttle!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Air Humdinger to Cheetah 1, mission accomplished. I've taken that pesky pup's race truck." *(One of Mayor Humdinger's kitties meows.) *The Cheetah: "Excellent cheating, cousin." *Mayor Humdinger: "What can I say? I'm a Humdinger!" *(He and The Cheetah do their evil laugh.) ---- *The Whoosh: "Let me out of here! What's going on?" *Mayor Humdinger: "Keep it down, fella. I'm trying to tell my cousin I took..."(gasps) "...the wrong guy?!" ---- *Chase: "PAW Patrol, ready for a new mission, Ryder sir!" ---- *Ron Rapidfire: "Whoa, are we sure that's not The Whoosh in that car? What a trip by Marshall as he takes the lead!" ---- *Mayor Goodway: "Go, Marshall, go! Oh," (softly) "Go, Marshall, go!" ---- *Ron Rapidfire: "As they head into the kingdom of Barkingburg, The Cheetah and Marshall are going even faster than my talented tongue can talk!" ---- *Ryder: "Zuma, head to the bay for a splash down rescue." *Zuma: "Ready, set, get wet!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Sorry for the roundabout ride, kitties. It's just until Cousin Cheetah comes in first." *The Whoosh: "Don't be so sure about that. Marshall's got a heart of a racer!" *Mayor Humdinger: "And my cousin's got a car full of dirty tricks." (laughs) "Wanna bet who wins?" ---- *The Whoosh: "You can win this race, all on your own!" *Marshall: "Yeah, again! I'm on a roll!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Well, looks like you're having a bad day at the races, cousin. Hop aboard, and we'll skidaddle back to Foggy Bottom." *The Cheetah: "The Cheetah shall return!" (falls off the kitty carrier) "Hey! Wait for me!" ---- Category:Season 6 Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Ready Race Rescue's Pages Category:Episode Quotes from Andrew Guerdat Category:Episode Quotes from Steven Sullivan